Erreur ou pas
by Timmy7486
Summary: Scully part vivre avec sa fille loin de Washington ...


**Auteur** : Spooky Timmy  
**Date** : 05 octobre 2005  
**Mots clés **: MSR.  
**Spoiler** : Aucun que je sache ! Peut être une légère inspiration de Hollywood AD.  
**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il entre nos 2 agents préférés lors d'une soirée arrosée et comment vont-ils y faire face ?  
**Avertissement** : Peut être légèrement inspiré d'un épisode de Friends pour le début de cette fic !  
**Blabla habituelle** : Les personnages et la situation sont la propriété de Chris Carter, je les lui emprunte juste le temps de laisser s'échapper mon imagination

**Erreur ou pas**

_**Chez Scully**_  
_En revenant d'une enquête, Mulder passe chez Scully afin de boire un pot ensemble. Après plusieurs verres, les deux amis commencent à être bien joyeux. Ils se racontent des blagues, rigolent. Elle lui raconte même quelques détails très privés à propos de sa vie. Ils deviennent vite très tactiles et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvent en train de s'embrasser et enfin de faire l'amour dans le lit de Scully._

**Le lendemain**  
_Scully se réveille avec une énorme migraine. Elle ne se rappelle plus de rien : comment est-elle arrivée dans son lit ? Pourquoi ses vêtements sont en vrac sur le sol ? Pourquoi est-elle nue ? Elle se retourne dans son lit et tombe nez à nez avec Mulder qui lui non plus ne se rappelle de rien._

**Scully : **Mulder ! Que fais-tu là ?  
**Mulder :** A vrai dire, je me posais la même question !  
**Scully :** Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi peu vêtu que moi ?  
**Mulder :** Oh mon dieu, j'ai mal au crâne !  
**Scully :** Ne me dis pas qu'on a fait ce que je pense qu'on aurait pu faire !  
**Mulder : **Je ne sais rien mais d'après ce que je vois tu portes aussi peu de vêtements que moi !

_Mulder ramasse en vitesse ses affaires et rentre chez lui. Ils sont tous les deux très gênés par la situation._

_**Au bureau**_

_Mulder et Scully font comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux la veille au soir mais ceux qui les connaissent bien comme le directeur adjoint Skinner et les Lone Gunmen se rendent bien compte que quelque chose entre les agents s'est brisé et que cela ne laisse rien présager de bon pour l'avenir._

**2 semaines plus tard**

_Scully semble bien grippée mais avec tous les virus qui traînent en ce moment, rien de bien alarmant. Ce qui par contre commence à l'inquiéter c'est qu'elle a du retard inhabituel. Elle va donc s'acheter un test de grossesse à la pharmacie sans en parler à Mulder. Cependant le résultat du test ne la rassure pas, puisque celui-ci indique qu'elle est enceinte. Elle prend donc en urgence un rendez-vous chez son gynécologue qui lui confirme sa grossesse._

_**Chez Scully**_

_Scully décide d'en parler avec Mulder puisqu'il est tout aussi impliqué qu'elle dans cette histoire._

**Scully : **Mulder, assieds-toi ! J'ai quelque chose de gros à t'annoncer. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous il y a deux semaines mais je pense en avoir une petite idée ...  
**Mulder :** Comment ça, Scully ?  
**Scully :** Je suis enceinte, Mulder !

_Il reste bouche bée un petit moment._

_Scully décide de garder l'enfant même si Mulder n'est pas très chaud. Au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse avance, Mulder se fait de plus en plus distant. Cette situation commence à les mettre vraiment mal à l'aise et tout le monde s'en rend compte._

**9 mois plus tard**

_Scully donne naissance à une petite Piper._

_N'en pouvant plus de cette situation, elle accepte la mutation qu'on venait de lui proposer. Mulder est encore plus distant que pendant sa grossesse, c'est donc en grande partie ce qui la décide à partir pour Los Angeles, où on lui propose un poste de médecin._

_Elle élève donc Piper dans une charmante villa loin des extra-terrestres et autres affaires paranormales dans lesquelles son partenaires les aurait entraîné. Elle n'a plus de ses nouvelles depuis son départ de Washington, il y a de ça déjà 15 ans._

_Piper est très proche de sa mère et ne connaît pas grand chose de son père à part qu'il était le collègue de sa mère alors qu'elle travaillait encore au F.B.I., mais elle ne connaissait même pas son nom vu qu'il ne l'a jamais reconnu et qu'elle n'osait pas le demander à sa mère. Scully ne s'est jamais mariée mais Piper rêve de la voir heureuse en compagnie d'un homme._

_A l'aide de son petit ami, William, elle essaie de trouver une personne qui pourrait rendre sa mère heureuse._

_**Studio de la Fox**_

_Lors de la semaine des métiers au lycée, Piper et William vont visiter les studios d'Hollywood. William traîne Piper sur le studio de la Fox qui tourne un reportage sur le F.B.I. histoire de comprendre la vie que menait Scully avant d'arriver à L.A._

_Sur place, ils rencontrent deux agents de Washington et décident de leur parler_

**Piper :** Bonjour, je m'appelle Piper et voici William  
**Agent : **Bonjour les jeunes, que faites-vous ici ?  
**Piper :** On cherche des renseignements sur le F.B.I., ma mère en faisait partie avant que je naisse mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'y est passé, elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler...  
**Agent : **Et pourquoi ne pas être allés au bureau local ?  
**Piper :** Parce qu'on profite de la semaine des métiers et que ma mère travaillait à Washington.  
**Agent : **Ah oui ? C'était il y a longtemps ?  
**Piper :** Bin, il y a 15 ans !  
**Agent :** J'y travaille depuis près de 20 ans, je peux peut-être vous renseigner. Peux-tu me donner le nom de ta mère, je la connaissais peut-être !

_Piper se tourne vers William :_

**Piper :** Tu crois que je peux le dire ?  
**William :** C'est toi qui vois, Piper.  
**Piper : **ok ! ... Dana Scully !

_Les deux hommes restent bouches bées :_

**Agent :** Vous êtes la fille de Dana Scully  
**Piper : **Oui, vous la connaissiez !  
**Agent :** Cela vous dérange si j'appelle l'agent ici présent ?  
**Piper :** Non, bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_Skinner va alors chercher son agent :_

**Skinner :** Piper, voici l'agent Mulder, il a bien connu votre mère !

_Piper réalise qu'elle a déjà vu cet homme en photo et qu'elle se trouve face à son père. Soudain elle part en courant laissant William seul avec ces deux hommes._

**Mulder :** Que se passe t'il ?  
**William :** Vous êtes l'agent Fox Mulder !  
**Mulder : **Oui, c'est moi !  
**William :** Et bien, je comprends mieux la réaction de Piper alors !  
**Mulder :** peux-tu m'expliquer ?  
**Skinner :** Agent Mulder, prenez votre journée, on se retrouve demain.  
**William : **D'accord, je vais essayer de vous raconter ce que je sais de cette histoire.  
**Mulder : **Viens, sortons !

_**Dans un parc près du lycée de Malibu**_

**William : **Piper, ma petite amie, vit à L.A. quasiment depuis qu'elle est née. Sa mère et elle ont emménagé ici après que sa mère ai travaillé près de 7 ans pour le F.B.I. à Washington. Avec Piper, on est venu pour voir et comprendre la vie que menait sa mère avant ... elle ne lui en a quasi jamais parler.  
**Mulder : **Comment s'appelle t'elle ?  
**William : **Il s'agit de Dana Scully !  
**Mulder :** ... Dana Scully ?  
**William : **Oui ... Piper est donc votre fille !  
**Mulder :** Oh mon dieu ... je comprends donc mieux sa réaction !

_Le téléphone de William sonne :_

**William : **Oui ... Où es-tu ? ... A l'hôpital ? Ca va ? ... Oui, il est là avec moi ... Elle est au courant ? ... Je passe ... Tu veux qu'il vienne aussi ? ... T'es sûre ? ... D'accord ! Bisous à tout de suite !

**William : **C'était Piper ... elle me demande de la retrouver ... pouvez-vous m'y accompagner ?  
**Mulder : **Bien sûr mais je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me voir...  
**William :** Détrompez-vous !  
**Mulder :** Où allons-nous ?  
**William : **A l'hôpital de Malibu

_**Hôpital de Malibu**_

_Ils arrivent à l'hôpital, trouvent une place juste devant l'entrée pour se garer. En descendant de voiture, William aperçoit Piper et va vers elle accompagné de Mulder qui s'arrête net en voyant Scully._

**William : **Venez, elles sont toutes les deux au courant !

_Il parait très gêné. Scully est derrière sa fille avec ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne peut plus faire demi-tour, il doit affronter ses vieux démons. Ces sentiments se mélangent, il meurt d'envie de la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras mais en même temps il a très peur de sa réaction._

**Mulder :**_(timidement) _Bonjour !  
**Scully :** _(en l'enlaçant)_ Bonjour Mulder ! Comment vas tu ?  
**Mulder :** Euh ... franchement, je n'en sais plus rien là et toi ?  
**Scully :** On fait aller !  
**Mulder : **Tu travailles ici ? Bravo ! ... Tu as enfin la vie que tu mérites celle dont tu me parlais de temps à autre ...  
**Piper : **_(sèchement)_ Qu'en sais-tu ?  
**Scully : **Piper, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduquée !  
**Piper : **Excuse-moi maman !  
**Mulder : **Je comprends ta réaction et si tu veux, je vous laisse ...  
**Scully :** Non, Mulder, je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle ... et malgré le choc, je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !  
**Mulder :** _(en la serrant dans ses bras)_ Moi aussi !  
**Scully : **Piper, il faut que je parle à Mulder ...  
**Piper :** D'accord maman, moi je rentre à la maison. Je vais faire mes devoirs avec Will.  
**Scully : **Pas de bêtise. Je rentre bientôt. Que tes devoirs soient finis quand je rentre ! OK ?  
**Piper : **_(en l'embrassant tendrement)_ Oui maman ... A toute !  
**Mulder :** Tu es stricte !  
**Scully : **C'est ça d'élever seule sa fille et de devoir travailler dur en même temps !  
**Mulder :** OK, message reçu. Je plaide coupable !  
**Scully :** On va marcher un peu ?

_Ils se promènent dans le parc de l'hôpital :_

**Mulder : **Elle est magnifique Scully !  
**Scully : **Oui, elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée sur cette terre, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue seule, sans elle ...  
**Mulder : **Tu as bien réussi à ce que je vois : médecin de renommé, une fille géniale ... comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis heureux de voir que tu as obtenu ce que tu mérites ...  
**Scully :** Oui, si on veut ... et toi ? toujours au F.B.I. ?  
**Mulder :** Toujours aux X-Files, oui !  
**Scully :** Marié ? ... euh désolée, cela ne me regarde pas !  
**Mulder :** Non, non je n'ai jamais pu te remplacer  
**Scully : **Me remplacer ... laisse moi rire !  
**Mulder : **Je comprends tout à fait que tu m'en veuilles mais c'est vrai et tu n'es pas obligé de me croire.  
**Scully :** Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? Je suis partie car je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. J'étais amoureuse de toi c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas supporté que tu t'éloignes de moi... j'ai voulu changer d'air et surtout préserver Piper...  
**Mulder :** Dana, depuis ton départ, j'erre comme une âme en peine ...  
**Scully :** Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop tard maintenant !  
**Mulder : **Excuse moi Dana !  
**Scully :** C'est facile ça ... mais peut-être 15 ans trop tard !  
**Mulder :** Je sais Dana, mais maintenant que le destin vous a remis sur mon chemin, je ne vous laisserai plus vous éloigner !  
**Scully :** Mulder, ... Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas t'empêcher de voir ta fille, si c'est ce que tu veux mais c'est à elle de décider. Sache que si elle ne veut pas, je ne la forcerait pas, c'est à vous deux de gérer ça. Mulder, j'ai beaucoup souffert de cette situation _(elle fond en larmes)_ et je ne veux pas que ce soit pareil pour le joyau de ma vie et je ne veux en aucun cas revivre ça !

_Mulder la prend dans se bras. Scully s'y blotti. Ils se retrouvent enfin. Ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser quand le portable de Scully sonne, c'était Piper qui lui envoyait un message pour la prévenir qu'elle mange chez William._

**Mulder : **Dana, j'aimerai rattraper ce temps perdu avec vous deux !  
**Scully : **Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ...  
**Mulder :** Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, je voudrais juste une seconde chance.  
**Scully :** Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas parler pour elle. Je te donnerai peut-être une seconde chance si Piper le fait.  
**Mulder : **Ca me convient parfaitement, Dana. Je te laisserai tout le temps que tu voudras.  
**Scully :** Merci Mulder ! Piper est chez Will mais doit rentrer pour 20h, tu veux manger à la maison ?  
**Mulder :** Bien sur mais Piper ?  
**Scully :** Allez, viens ...

_**Chez Scully**_

_Ils mangent chez Scully, Mulder n'en revient pas de voir où elle vit, elle a tellement changé tout en étant toujours la même. Après le repas, ils s'assoient dans le canapé. Léo, le chien de Piper ne lâche plus Mulder. Scully lui montre quelques photos de sa fille durant ses 15 années de vie. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils s'embrassent. A ce même moment, Piper arrive :_

**Piper :** Ah, je crois que je dérange !  
**Scully :** Ne dit et pense jamais ça ma chérie !  
**Mulder :** Je vais vous laisser ...  
**Piper : **Non, je crois que maman a autant besoin de ta présence que de la mienne, reste s'il te plait !

_Scully pleure en constatant à quel point sa fille la connaît bien et qu'elle tient tant à son bonheur. Cependant Scully préfère ne pas aller trop vite... Mulder l'a déjà fait souffrir une fois et elle ne veut pas que ça recommence. Il a beau être le père de sa fille, il les a laissé seules pendant près de 15 ans :_

**Scully :** Bon, je vais aller voir Piper, savoir où elle en est ... Tu me téléphones demain ?  
**Mulder :** Euh … oui, bien sûr !

_Il s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle esquive en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il ne comprend pas trop ce changement soudain chez Scully mais la laisse._

_**Chambre de Scully**_

_Scully va dans sa chambre. Piper qui a entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer décide d'aller voir sa mère et la trouve en larmes sur son lit. Elle s'avance et la prend dans ses bras._

**Piper :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ?  
**Scully :** Rien ma puce  
**Piper :** Ne me dis pas rien, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état !  
**Scully : **C'est juste que j'ai tellement souffert de son absence que j'ai peu de me laisser aller ... mais je ne veux en aucun cas que mes sentiments n'empiètent sur ton opinion. Mulder est ton père et c'est à toi seule de choisir si tu le veux dans ta vie !  
**Piper : **Facile à dire ! Mais regarde dans quel état tu es.  
**Scully :** Fais moi la promesse d'y réfléchir mon amour !  
**Piper :** Bien sûr maman  
**Scully : **Demain midi, je vais manger avec lui, veux-tu nous y retrouver ?  
**Piper : **Je n'en sais trop rien, je te dirai ça demain  
**Scully : **D'ac' ... Fais moi un gros bisou et va te coucher, il se fait tard !

**Le lendemain**

_Comme prévu, Mulder téléphone à Scully et décident d'un endroit pour manger._

_**Au restaurant**_

...  
** Mulder : **Je dois avouer que ton comportement hier m'a beaucoup étonné... je suis donc allé boire une bière avec Walter.  
**Scully : **Walter ?  
**Mulder : **Oui, Skinner ... il m'a aidé à remonter la pente quand six ans après ton départ, j'ai compris la bêtise que j'avais faite. Ma fierté m'empêchait de te téléphoner, en plus, je ne savais pas où tu étais ... Dana, j'ai fais cette erreur une fois, je ne veux pas la refaire  
**Scully : **Oui, mais comme je t'ai dit, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui compte plus que la prunelle de mes yeux ... c'est à elle de décider.  
**Mulder :** Dana, je veux me rapprocher de vous deux, je veux qu'elle apprenne à me connaître ... mais je ne sais pas comment faire avec Piper, je ne me suis jamais entendu avec mon père tu le sais, je n'ai eu aucun modèle  
**Piper : **Comme moi alors ... mais pour maman, je voudrai essayer ...  
**Mulder : **OK ! Ca marche pour moi  
**Scully :** Chérie, comment nous as-tu trouvé ?  
**Piper :** Je suis passée à l'hôpital et on m'a dit que tu étais sortie déjeuner. Te connaissant, j'ai réfléchi à un restaurant décontract mais bon ... j'avais aussi le Malibuspace sur ma liste mais je vous ai trouvé avant ...  
**Scully :** Tu n'es pas la fille d'inspecteurs pour rien mais tu tiens ça de ton père _(elle regarde Mulder)_ parce que c'est lui le roi de l'enquête.  
**Mulder :** Je croyais être la personne qui te connaissait le mieux mais je vois que j'ai été dépassé et je reconnais que c'est de ma faute ... mais si vous voulez, on pourrait y remédier tous les trois, ensemble. D'accord ?  
**Piper : **D'accord  
**Scully : **D'accord ...  
**Mulder et Piper : **Mais ?  
**Scully : **Wow, va falloir que je me mette en tête que les deux personnes qui me connaissent le mieux sont très instinctives et directs. Il y a effectivement un "mais" ... Mulder, Piper et moi avons toute notre vie ici et pour être franche je n'ai pas envie de la quitter.

_Mulder profite qu'il est à L.A. pour enquêter sur une affaire de vampirisme. Ce la fait bien rire Piper de voir qui est vraiment son père, un passionné._

_Lors d'une tentative d'arrestation du principal suspect, Mulder se fait mordre et perd connaissance. Il est accepté d'urgence à l'hôpital où il est admis aux soins intensifs. Personne ne fait le rapprochement avec Scully qui travaille dans ce même hôpital. Trouvant une carte du F.B.I., ils appellent le bureau qui leur envoie Skinner. Comme Piper fait toujours ses recherches en vue d'un futur exposer pour la semaine des métiers, elle accompagne Skinner. En la voyant, un médecin vient à sa rencontre :_

_**A l'hôpital**_

**Infirmière : **Piper ! Que fais-tu là ?  
**Piper : **J'accompagne le directeur adjoint du F.B.I., l'agent Mulder vient d'être admis...  
**Infirmière : **Mulder ... il me semble que ta mère m'a déjà parlé de ce nom ...  
**Piper : **Oui ... c'est ... mon ... père ... c'est mon père !  
**Infirmière :** Oh mon dieu ! Et ta mère est au courant ?  
**Piper : **Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant de sa présence à l'hôpital mais elle sait pour sa présence en ville.  
**Infirmière : **Je la fais appeler alors !

_Piper et Skinner attendent dans la salle d'attente. Skinner n'a toujours pas revu Scully depuis qu'elle a quitté Washington. Il voit au loin une belle brune aux reflets roux approcher et embrasser Piper. Un peu plus et il ne la reconnaissait pas._

**Scully : **Carole vient de me joindre, que se passe t'il ma chérie ? Tu as été blessée ?  
**Piper :** Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais avec Walter quand il a été appelé ...  
**Scully : **Bonjour monsieur ! Mais pourquoi ai-je été appelé ?  
**Skinner : **En fait, on m'a appelé pour me prévenir que l'agent Mulder avait été conduit ici ... en voyant votre fille, l'infirmière vous a appelé ...  
**Scully :** Oh mon dieu ... comment va-t-il ?  
**Piper : **On n'en sait rien !  
**Scully :** Je me renseigne tout de suite ... Ma puce, va avec M. Skinner dans mon bureau, vous serez mieux !  
**Piper :** D'accord maman.

_**Bureau de Scully**_

**Skinner : **Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta mère soit la même femme que l'agent que j'ai eu sous mes ordre il y a si longtemps !  
**Piper :** Ma mère ... j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait eu une vie aussi trépidante avant moi !  
**Skinner :** Ta mère est quelqu'un extraordinaire, ne l'oublie jamais Piper !  
**Piper :** Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?  
**Skinner :** Je savais qu'il y a avait quelque chose de spéciale entre tes parents, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu m'immiscer entre eux. C'est la seule qui a réussi à faire de ton père qui il est ...  
**Scully : **Oui et c'est grâce à moi qu'il a fait une dépression ...  
**Skinner :** Dana ? Comment va-t-il ?  
**Scully :** Il est très faible mais il va s'en sortir ... Piper, chérie tu devrais retourner à la maison maintenant  
**Piper :** Mais maman, j'aimerai le voir avant !  
**Scully : **Désolée ma puce mais il doit se reposer et tu as des devoirs à faire ... je te tiens au courant  
**Piper : **Mouais ...  
**Scully :** Hey (elle lui remonte le visage) qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur ?  
**Piper : **Papa ... je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau !  
**Scully : **Oh ma douce ... je vais le soigner de mon mieux mais après on ne peut pas le forcer, il a une vie à Washington mais je t'empêcherai jamais de le voir ... allez mon bébé rentre à la maison.  
**Piper :** Je t'aime maman  
**Scully :** Je t'aime encore plus !

_Skinner n'en revenait pas. Scully est une excellente mère et décide de tout mettre en oeuvre pour que Mulder puisse continuer de travailler sur les affaires non classées depuis Los Angeles ..._

**FIN**


End file.
